Hold On To Me
by DebateShortie
Summary: Kaitlyn remembers a promise Seth made to her. And The Shield decides to help the hurting Diva. Kaityln and The Shield. Eventual romance. Read to find out who!
1. A Diva In Need

"_If you ever need me. Just find me. Hold onto me until the world seems right again."_

Kaitlyn hoped Seth remembered his promise. Because she needed him now. More than ever. Back in FCW she frequently took advantage of that promise, which usually came with cuddles and chick flicks and Ben and Jerry's. He was her best friend before life got in the way. It was not easy for her to get to where she was today, what with her so called "pro" being Vickie Guerrero. But she had had him then and hopefully still now.

Her year had been the worst by far. She had had both her "best friends" stab her in the back and now her career was going nowhere. She went from the champion to, she felt, nothing. She sighed and headed to the Shield's locker room. Stepping in, Dean and Roman were surprised to see anyone, let alone a Diva. Seth was just slipping on his shirt. He pretty much knew why she was there.

"Seth? Do you remember what you promised me back in FCW? That you'd be there if I ever needed you?"

He nodded. Of course he did. He wondered why she hadn't come to him sooner. With everything that happened, he knew she needed someone badly.

She started sobbing and threw herself into his arms. He wrapped her up in the biggest hug he could, holding the sobbing Diva to his chest. He whispered soothing words and rocked her back and forth. His heart broke for the girl who was once his best friend. He'd done wrong by her. And he'd fix it. Somehow. He sat down on the couch in the room and pulled her deeper into his arms. She just curled up in his lap and cried into his shirt. Her crying turned into hiccuping bursts. She looked up at him with teary eyes and his heart truly shattered.

She just let him hold her like a small child. She didn't notice or care that Dean and Roman had left the room. She rested her head on his chest. His heart beat steadily, calming her like it always had. She closed her eyes and listened. Soon she fell asleep. Dean and Roman walked back in to see him laying across the couch and her sound asleep on his chest.

"We'll figure something out, man. She could only hold it in so long." Dean said.

"I feel like an ass. We've had the most successful year and she'd suffered. Some friend I am." Seth looked disgusted with himself. Roman patted him on the shoulder.

"Nah. We'll fix this. And when we do, I would hate to be AJ Lee and Layla El." Seth chuckled. Yes, knowing Kait, they would be in a world of hurt.

"Or anyone else who tries to mess with her. Because she's our girl now," Dean announced, the other two nodding decisively.

Seth held her until he had to go and then he laid her on the couch, draping his hoodie over her so she'd at least have that if she woke up. None of them figured she would.

After the match, the men walked back in to see her still asleep. Dean had an idea.

"Hey. Ill grab her stuff and yours. You carry her. She can room with us tonight." Dean told Seth. He gently picked up the sleeping beauty and carried her.

"Man she looks so beautiful and calm when she's sleeping," Roman noted.

They slipped out of the arena and drove to the nearby hotel. Seth ignored the looks of the other Superstars who noticed them. Quite frankly he didnt care. She stayed asleep until they arrived at the hotel room and he put her on the couch.

"Sethie?" He smiled at her nickname for him. _Only_ she could _ever_ call him Sethie. He punched Dean when he laughed at the pet name.

"You can share with me tonight. But first I do believe I own you a movie and some ice cream. Chunky Monkey still your favorite?" She smiled and hugged him again. He laughed and went to fetch the ice cream. After a bit of arguing the movie was chosen, The Shining, instead of her usual chick flick. it was one of her favorites anyways and Dean had never seen it. She hopped in the shower while they waited.

Seth returned with Ben and Jerry's for all and they settled in to watch the movie. She fell asleep about halfway through, cuddled between Seth and Roman. When the credits rolled, Seth nudged her awake and carried the half aware Diva to bed and tucked her in before grabbing a shower himself. When he came back he settled in next to her and let her curl against him again.

"Sethie? Will everything ever be alright in my world again?" He knew it would be. It just might take a while.

"It will baby. It will. You got me. Us. You're the Shield's girl now. I love you. Go to sleep." He kissed the top of her head. He felt her smile and couldn't help to smile back. She rested her head over his steady heartbeat and was sound asleep again.


	2. The Shield's Girl

Kaitlyn woke up curled against Seth. He smiled at her and told her that they had her back. She smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"Not a problem. You need someone to do you justice. And that would be us." Dean wrapped her in a hug before going to change. So did Roman. Her stomach did a weird fluttering when he pulled her against him. She felt her face redden but nobody noticed. They were all getting ready to go.

It was time to go to the Smackdown taping. She didn't really want to but she knew she had to. The chances of her being used were slim. Seth gave her a reassuring smile and hug before they went to thier seperate locker rooms. It was decided not to reveal her association with them yet.

She changed into her ring gear when she was told that she had a match with Tamina Snuka. The much taller and stronger Diva wasn't happy about it. AJ would, Kaitlyn knew, be joining her ringside possibly with her latest boy toy, Curtis Axel. Kaitlyn knew she was right when all three headed out first. Her music hit and she sauntered out like nothing was bothering her.

Tamina was not an easy woman to fight. Both women were strong and Tamina kept at her. Her dropkicks and clotheslines were brutal. But AJ, the bitch, was right there and Kaitlyn wasn't about to lose in front of her. It was back and forth, AJ trying to interfere and Kaitlyn just pretending like the little psycho didn't exsist. Now wasn't the time to go after her. That would come soon enough. Finally she caught Tamina in a choke hold. Tamina fought out and backed off long enough to breathe. And then Kaitlyn speared her, picking up the win.

The next thing she knew, a foot met with the back of her head. She turned around to see what happened. AJ jumped on her and began throwing punches at her and kicks. She tried to fight the shorter Diva but she was moving too fast. And Kaitlyn's vision blurred when AJ kicked her in the face. And then AJ moved away only for Axel to step in. He picked her up and threw her against the ringpost and moved to do the same again.

"SIERRA HOTEL INDIA LIMA DELTA SHIELD"

The three men rushed out from the crowd and attacked Axel, forcing him leave Kaitlyn alone. They surrounded him and knocked him to the mat before picking him up for thier signature triple powerbomb. Roman then went over to her and picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and pulled her away. Seth followed closely and Dean stayed in the ring and took a microphone.

"Axel, Axel, Axel. Don't you know better than to hurt a Diva? But look what you've done. Not only have you joined in with your psychopathic girlfriend in committing and injustice, but you attacked our girl. The Shield's girl. And if I were any of you, I would leave her alone." Dean dropped the mic and left with the others.

Backstage was aflutter with what had just happened. Kaitlyn? The Shield's girl?


	3. Backstage

It was the Raw after Dean had revealed that Kaitlyn was the Shield's girl, and like she had expected, everyone had ignored her. Avoided, actually. Like she was the plague. She expected that. It wasn't like she had many friends to begin with.

She was headed to gorilla when the cameras and Renee Young caught up to her.

"Kaitlyn, after the closing of SmackDown, everyone has so many questions. Why the Shield?" Kaitlyn smiled at the shorter blonde.

"Why? Because Seth Rollins and I were close during our training days. He and the other two members see how I have been treated as an injustice and have decided to right that. I've stopped caring what other people think. If you love me, if you hate me, I've decided to just focus on getting whatever career I have back." And with that she walked away, only for the cameras to watch her run into Orton.

"Hey! Watch where you're going little bitch!" She swung at him and slapped him, before kicking him. He landed almost completely on his face. He got up and moved to RKO her when a voice rang out.

"Orton! I suggest you leave her alone," It was Roman Reigns, with Seth and Dean not far behind. Anyone could tell that he was mad and Renee decided to make herself scarce.

"Yeah, well stay out of my business. This has nothing to do with any of you!"

"Yes it does now. See we know you're obsessed with yourself so you might have missed our announcement. Kait is our girl. Mess with her, mess with us." Orton moved over and stared down Roman. It looked like things were going to go really south when Stephanie McMahon stepped in.

"Alright, simmer down. Mr. Reigns since you seem to have taken offense to what Randy has said about Kaitlyn, you can have a chance to take your anger out on him in tonight's main event. Kaitlyn, I would like to see you for a moment."

Kaitlyn nodded and followed Stephanie through the arena to the office space she was using as her own. Stephanie motiioned for her to sit down on the couch before sitting down next to her.

"Kaitlyn, I understand how you feel. You have been betrayed and broken. After what happened on SmackDown, we have decided what the punishment will be for the unruly attack on you. Tonight, you will have a chance to win back the Diva's Championship against AJ Lee. Now due to what happened last week, Tamina Snuka and Curtis Axel are banned from ringside to ensure that you get a fair fight. Your alliance with the Shield changes very little unless they decide to make you a full fledged member. Good luck."

**A/N A bit of a cliffhanger! Will Kait beat AJ? Will Roman beat Orton? Why did Roman come to her rescue? Hmm.. (This sounds like the end of part one of a two part tele episode doesnt it? :))**


	4. Match Game

Kaitlyn stood in the locker room, and looked around at the three men. They were double main eventing tonight, Roman's match against Orton was first. He wasn't nervous, but she was nervous for him. Orton wasn't exactly a nice guy. But Seth and Dean would be ringside to prevent any problems. And they would all be ringside for her championship match with AJ.

And then at the start of Raw, Stephanie dropped a bombshell.

"Due to what has happened in recent weeks, we have decided to make the match between Randy Orton and Roman Reigns a championship match." Everyone cheered, especially Kaitlyn.

It came time for the matches. They approached the ring in their usual manner. Roman looked at Orton, anger seething under the surface. He hurt Kaitlyn.

It was a brutal match. Neither man was going to quit easily. Randy and Roman soon spilled into ringside. Orton hit an RKO on Roman, but it didn't stop him. The match went back and forth, both men having something to lose.

The pace changed when Roman hit Orton with a third Superman Punch. As Orton got up, Roman charged from the corner of the ring and caught Orton with a brutal spear. Orton went down and stayed down. Roman became the WWE Heavyweight Champion.

Victory was short and sweet as it was time for Kaitlyn to face AJ. AJ skipped to the ring in her usual fashion. Kaitlyn locked eyes with her. She wasn't going to lose in front of the Shield.

Another brutal match, with the pace changing constantly. Kaitlyn was caught in the BlackWidow but saw Seth and the others cheer her on and powered out, becoming the first person to break out of the little psychos submission.

AJ threw a fit and gave Kaitlyn an opening. She took it. Taking a move out of her best friend's playbook, she stomped AJ's face into the mat. As AJ got up, Kaitlyn delivered the second spear of the night and won.

Kaitlyn couldn't believe it. The Shield climbed in the ring and stood over both AJ and Orton, whom had gotten shoved back in the ring by Seth and Dean. They stretched their hands over the defeated opponents in their signature gesture. Kaitlyn noticed a fast movement at her side before being caught up in a heartfelt kiss. The kiss broke and she looked up into the grey eyes of Roman. He kissed her softly again before he and Seth hoisted her up on their shoulders.

Stephanie filed the whole locker room out to celebrate the new champions. The two power couples locked eyes for a moment before all four Shield members left.

**A/N i may do another chapter between Roman And Kait. we'll see. **


	5. Champion of My Heart

All celebrating was over. In the ring anyways. Kaitlyn stood in the locker room with the guys, gathering up her stuff. Renee had caught her as she headed there and offered congratulations. Everyone was happy that she had beaten her formerly best Friend AJ. Kaitlyn knew she was just saying that because everybody was afraid of the Shield.

Kaitlyn turned to see an empty locker room. Well almost. It was just her and Roman leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Still curious about that kiss, Kaitlyn approached him. Very childishly, at least in her opinion, she wrapped her arms around him. He looked down at her and pulled her close.

Neither had changed out of their ring gear yet, and Kaitlyn could feel his heart pounding through his vest. She knew that it had little to do with the match. He tilted her head up and kissed her softly. Her hands drifted up to tangle in his hair. She jumped up into his arms and he held her tightly, not breaking the kiss.

He broke the kiss first, nearly gasping for breath. Kaitlyn could feel the thundering of his heart in her own body. Her hands slid down and unzipped his vest and pulled it over his shoulders. He shrugged out of it. He picked her up and carried her to the couch in the corner of the locker room and held her.

"Is it safe to come back?" Seth asked, popping his head in to see his best friends together. Roman scowled at him. He just laughed.

"So much for you claiming not to be a cuddler," Dean followed Seth and was rewarded with an unknown object being thrown at him. Roman unwillingly let her up so everybody could change.

A few hide and seek games with clothing later, they headed out to the hotel. Seth and Dean took one room and Roman and Kaitlyn the other. Roman slipped off his shirt, and Kaitlyn couldn't stop staring. He walked over to her and playfully threw her on the bed.

"See something you like?" He asked with a chuckle.

"everything," she answered, a little breathless. He full out laughed and kissed her, hovering over her but keeping the majority of his weight off her, in his opinion, tiny body. This time she broke the kiss, pulling him closer. He rolled them both so that she was snuggled against his broad chest.

She let her fingers wander over his chest and stomach, tracing and memorizing. She attempted to do the same with his tattoo, but her eyes felt droopy. The very warm body of her companion made her sleepy.

She laid her head down on his chest to go to sleep. Another thing to memorize, his heart beat steadily against her ear. She could get used to this.

When she walked into that locker room in search of her once best friend, she never imagined that she would not only find his support, but the love of his best friend. She smiled in her sleep, dreams filled with her best friend and his best friends.

**A/N Done! To the reviewer who wanted these two to have a baby boy, I may do a sequel if I ever get the time. This is the end of their story for now. **


End file.
